The Doctor's Patients
by xThe-10th-Doctor-x
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are at it again! Just like usual, running from the evil aliens and saving universes. However, something went terribly wrong this time and The Doctor is in the hospital with a fractured arm and a shattered leg after being crushed by a wall. He and his ego try to play it off but Rose knows he's hurt. Rose x 10 couple/pairing


"Rose, I promise, I'm fi-INE!" The Doctor groaned as a burst of pain shot through his upper leg. "Please stop your worrying. You're worse than your mother."

"If you were fine you wouldn't be yelling like that." She tries to get him to lay back down. "You're pushing yourself to hard. You're only gonna make make things worse"

"Rose, I've gone up against the most feared creatures in the universe. I think I can handle a small injury." The Doctor lies back down anyway, feeling unable to resist.

"This isn't just some small injury. What if that wall had fallen on your head? What then? You wouldn't be here to save anyone anymore. You wouldn't be there to keep all the wibbly wobbly stuff in place. And you wouldn't be here to be my Doctor." She wipes a tear from her eye and turns her head so he doesn't see her cry.

"Hey love. No need to cry." He reaches up and wipes the tear away for her and pulls her closer. "I'm still here. Worst case scenario, I regenerate. I'll still have you."

"But if something happens during your regeneration..." She pauses, trying not to cry again. "I could lose you for good."

"That will never happen." He reassures her and pulls her in for a kiss.

She leans into the comfort of his kiss before she breaks it. "Just promise me you'll be more careful? You're a risky one." She smiles shyly and ruffles his hair "I just don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oi! Don't touch the hair!" He laughs and nuzzles his nose to hers. "And I promise."

She reaches to rub his face and kisses his cheek softly trying to cause him as little pain as possible. "Good. Now don't you need some rest?"

"No." He lies to her, taking her hand into his. He loved how perfectly they fit together. "I'm fine as long as you're here."

"You're never gonna get any better if you keep like this. Everything can be dangerous with you. Who knows? Maybe when I go to take you out of here, an alien puts a curse on the lift and we get trapped!" She laughs at how something that sounds so stupid could also sound so possible lately. "You need to stay sharp so we can make it out alive."

"They won't let me out for at least 3 days anyway. I'll have plenty of time to rest later. Right now, I want to be with you." He sighs and leans back into the hospital bed.

"Well I still need my rest. Mind if I join you?" She asks as she lays down next to him, careful not to move his bad leg.

"How could I refuse?" He smiles and kisses her forehead before nuzzling his head into her shoulder.

"Careful or the mop of yours might get messed up!" She teases, gesturing towards his impossibly perfect hair. "I swear the only thing bigger than your ego is your hair."

"My hair is amazing!" He says, obviously offended. "It's not a mop." He whines.

"Ok, ok." She says, chuckling a little. "I'll admit. You have a great head of hair. It's a shame I can't touch it!" She teases as she runs her fingers through his soft brown hair.

"Oh, what the hell, go for it!" He grins and closes his eyes. He really loves when she runs her fingers through his hair.

"I knew you couldn't resist. You act like its so special, but at the end of the day, you love it when I mess with your hair." She smirks and twirls some between her fingers.

"You're right, I love it!" He laughs and pushes his head into her hands.

"Hmm." She sighs tiredly. "What am I going to do with you? My Doctor. With your fancy, wibbly wobbly, blue box, and your pinstripe suit. Not to mention great hair. You're so mature, yet so... What's the word? Oh right, dorky!" She yells, pushing his good shoulder playfully.

"Oi!" He opens his eyes and gives her a mock-hurt expression. "I am not... Dorky." He argues, awkwardly reaching across his body to push her with his good arm.

She smiles that warm smile where she touches her tongue to her teeth. He loved that smile so dearly.

"I was only teasing. But you gotta admit. That old black leather coat you used to wear was pretty outdated and just a little dorky." She says as a joke, but she knows how unfashionable he dressed.

"Oh, that was a very long time ago." He says in a drifty voice, obviously remembering his past regeneration.

"Maybe for you Mr. Timelord, but my timeline goes, well... In a line."

"Yeah, I suppose it does." He grins, looking back at her. "But once I get out of here, we're going to fix that right away!" He says, positively beaming with excitement.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks, happily curious.

"We're going back in time, baby!" He says mimicking a rock-n-roll voice, trying hard to make her laugh.

She laughs at how he makes it sound. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot you could do that." She says mockingly and laughs a little. "It's weird not to see you jumping around the TARDIS console, all excited to go somewhere new." She chuckles at the image of him hopping about, pushing this and pulling that, like he usually does.

His smile fades a little at the thought of himself stuck in his hospital bed. But he widens his smile back to hide his grief. "But that'll change soon enough!" He says, his eyes bright and full of hope.

"I sure hope so. I wouldn't want to see MY Doctor become..." she pauses and pretend shutters at the word "boring!"

"You take that back!" He says with a point of the finger, trying to sound threatening.

"Or what?" She teases and grabs his finger.

"Or... Or... I'll bring you back to your mum!" He says, triumphantly, and makes his hand into a fist around hers.

"I think that would be more of a punishment for you than me!" She giggles. "Do you really wanna listen to my mum go on about how I never visit and how I haven't phoned in 3 days?" She looks over to see his reaction.

"Ugh. You're right." He groans and tries to take his hand back, but hers is still wrapped around his finger.

"Never underestimate a girls mum after she runs away with a mad man in a blue box! She probably phones all my mates asking if they've seen me. Be glad she doesn't know how to contact you." She laughs and pulls her hand away, placing it on his chest.

He places his hand over hers, intertwining their fingers. "You really should call her. Just tell her you're okay." He insists.

"What would I tell her? Hey mum, I'm fine but the man I love just got crushed by a wall? She'd talk my ear off about what if it had been me, telling me to come home."

"Just say 'hi' and hang up!" He smirks and brings her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Oi! She's still my mum! But you're right. I should phone soon. She worries about me." She turns on her side to look at him. "But I worry about you, ya know."

"Oh I'm fine. 902 years of time and space. I'll be just fine. Plus I've got you!" He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Now, go call her!" He lets go of her hand and shoos her off.

"Fine, but if I'm on the phone for 10 hours, it's not my fault!" She states sarcastically as she walks over to the seating area and dials the number.

He smiles happily and lays back into the pillow, his eyelids obviously not being able to stay open for any longer.

"Okay mum, love you. Miss you. Bye." She hangs up and walks over to the bed to find him sleeping. "Hmm" she sighs happily yet tiredly. "Don't need any rest, do ya now?" She whispers, grinning as she gets in next to him. She snuggles up to him then falls asleep also.

Only being half asleep, The Doctor smiles to himself as he feels Roses warmth against his broken body. He puts his arm around her and drifts into full sleep.


End file.
